One way for testing a processor is to connect the processor to a probing device that is then electrically coupled to a logic analyzer. One problem with such a probing device is that it may not be capable of accurately probing processors operating above a certain frequency (e.g., over 1 GHz). Based on the foregoing, it should be understood that there is a need for systems and methods that address this and/or other perceived shortcomings of the prior art.